Composite panels are commonly used to manufacture structural and body panels for vehicles and in other products. Composite panels are typically made of polymeric resins that are reinforced with carbon fibers, glass fibers, natural fibers, or the like which are dispersed in the matrix. Composite panels are typically strong, light weight and may be used in a wide variety of product applications.